The Fall of Gartlant
by TyrantAsh03
Summary: (Not sure if that's spelled right) Faust has conquered many contries in his time, and caused a lot of heartache. But he destroyed one boy's family who he should have left alone, and the boy is out for blood.
1. Prolouge

"Dad?! What's going on?"  
  
  
A young child with black hair, his eyes a silver cold steel color looked to his father as he was dragged away by two guards wearing the insignia of a rising black bird on crimson wings attached to their uniforms(1). His older brother laid in a pool of blood a bullet through his head between his eyes, at the timid age of ten he had just witnessed his brother murdered in cold blood. Now he was losing his father to these... these monsters!!  
  
  
"What about the other kid?" One guard asked his head turned to the startled young boy.   
  
  
"Bring him, maybe Lord Faust can use him to make this idiot talk."  
  
  
Shrinking back in fear the boy watched as there assaulters came closer, his heart beating in his small chest as if he had seen death in the face. Then out of the blue... or rather a flash of pink had intercepted his vision. A marionette with pink hair done in a ponytail and cyan colored eyes came between them and her little boy.  
  
  
"Mom?!" That's right, her little boy.   
  
  
"RUN LOCKE!" Flying forward the marionette surprised the soldiers for a brief moment giving the boy a chance to run. He never took it.  
  
  
"Mom?! NO!!!"  
  
  
The marionette knew what would happen, the guards wouldn't hesitate to open a barrage of bullets in her direction. She would be killed instantly, funny she wasn't really alive to begin with. But the little boy didn't know that she was buying time for him to escape, if he known he probably wouldv'e run, as stated before he never took it.   
  
  
"Heh, stupid machine." The guard stepped over the corpse of the marionette toward the little boy grabbing him by the neck he dragged the young child outside. His eyes wide as saucers, he couldn't stop the tears as they came out leaving behind his mother, brother, his house, his favorite toy, everything. The tears couldn't be stopped, and be forever carried in his heart. As he was roughly pushed to the ground, he stared up to see a tall, very muscular man with wavy blonde hair as the front seemed to stand up dictating this man to be very important.  
  
  
"Lord Faust, this boy- what would you have us do to him?"  
  
  
Staring up into the frightning man's eyes, the boy stared into the malicious arctic cold blue eyes of Faust. "Hmm... if we killed him, the Professor here would never talk. Put him in the prison camps, I don't care which one. Give a tiny glimmer of hope, it'll loosen his tounge and when he tells me what I want to know then maybe I'll release his last remaining son."  
  
  
Staring into the man called Faust, young Locke heard the laughter emit from his mouth and felt a chill run through his body. Then felt a sudden impact on the back of his head and was soon engulfed in darkness.  
  
  
"So Professor, care to tell me where it is?"  
  
  
A man with black hair and green aqua eyes stared into Faust of Gartland's eyes, and with as much force as his body would allow spit in his face. Grinning at Faust's angry expression, he knew the beating he would recieve it made no difference. He'd never tell, if they killed his son he'd never tell. But Faust wasn't stupid, he'd keep his son alive for he was right about one thing... so long as his remaining son stayed alive he'd have hope. Faust also knew that if they killed his son, he'd never talk but rather die to meet his family in the after-life.  
  
  
"Bring him, a little torture will bend his will."  
  
  
As father and son were seperated for what would be the last time, the skies above showed their rage as plasma lighting would hiss threatning to strike at any given moment.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ASH03: Well there it is folks, the prolouge to start off with. Give credit, critisms, and all other good things to where it's due. I'd appreciate any and all reviews, k? LaterZ!  
  
(1): Well I'm not too certain, but on episode 3 of SMJ, I'm pretty sure that was the insignia of Gartland's army behind Faust. If it isn't, well you can blame me later... I really didn't catch a good look at it but that's what I saw.   



	2. Your Descision

3 Years Later  
  
  
  
Green bushed thick trees covered the sky as a small path made it's way through the empty forest. Rumored where those of certain clans that trained within the very sactuary forest using it's grounds to become better warriors. Thogh those were no more than mere rumors as no one had ever found so much as a pieace of cloth to identify such a rumor. But not all things are as they seem.  
  
At mid-day an armored car was slowly moving out to a back water swamp prison as the target. A figure within the shadows held his position atop a tall oak tree waiting for the perfect moment. Taking out a small pad like device (think of those PDA's) he doubled check to assure that it was the right one this time. Grinning behind his mask he pocketed his item and began to descend slowly.  
  
  
He wore a white ninja suit, his face completely masked for no-one to see. His stealth was that of a slithering snake, he would dare not make a sound for if he did it would cost him dearly. Having trained in the arts he had a mission and promise to keep to an old friend, now that promise was mere moments away from being fulfilled. His body fueled off the anxiety he felt, he had learned how to use that as his weapon. Now it would help him again, the only thing left was-  
  
  
'Lucky! There stopping to break for lunch.'   
  
  
As he had finished his decent he laid down feeling the blades of grass against his suit, an uncomfortable feeling as if they wanted to make him utter a noise to see the results of this battle. One versus a dozen and a half hardly sounded fair, yet that was what he was trained for. As a guard proclaimed that he would go into the trees to relieve himself the ninja slowly crept into the shadows were he would be safe.  
  
  
"Damn it, making us come all the way out here. What the hell is General Faust thinking, he killed his father why would he need this kid?! And making us go all the way to Peterberg too, I'm tired of this damn stupid sh-"  
  
  
He was cut off as the ninja quickly knocked him out, an impact with the butt of his sword to the temple of the guards head. Queitly and as quickly as possible he pulled out a small rope that would tie his legs and another for his arms. Then for the finishing touch he wrapped a banndana around his mouth to act as a gag. Knowing the others would come for him soon he quickly made his way around to hide in the tree again.  
  
  
Two guards stood with their backs resting aginst the APC (Armored Personel Carrier for those who don't know) one checking his wrist watch to check how long he had been in the bushes taking care of business.   
  
  
"He's been gone too long you know."   
  
  
"How long has he been gone?"  
  
  
"Fiffteen minutes."  
  
  
"Maybe he's doing the other thing."  
  
  
"You mean taking a crap?"  
  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
"I thought he said he was going to go choke the chicken."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Why'd you go all quie-"  
  
  
A sharp sting in his neck the guard looked up to see a ninja sitting in a tree with a blowgun. A dart sticking out of his neck he felt sleep come over him and fell to the floor instantly. The ninja obviously pleased with his work fell from the tree a slight sound emitting from his drop, freezing in place he cursed his sloppiness for forgetting about stealth. However in his current predicament he nedded to hurry or he would be caught so after a mere few seconds he hurried to the back of the APC to find no one guarding it. Breathing a sigh of relief he pulled a small packet out of one of his pockets and after analysing the lock began to put his skills to work. Within a few moments the lock was open, and opening the doors swiftly he prepared his sword for the slightest sign of attack. To his surprise there was no one, except...  
  
  
"My God, what have they done to you boy...?"  
  
  
A young thirteen year old was lying on the floor, his face was matted with bruises. Eyes were swollen shut, and he saw that he lacked nutrition... but what made his stomach churn was what he saw... it's what was done to his back. All over there were cuts, severe cuts that seemed to have dug all the way to his bones. Scars and fresh slash marks covered his back, some the ninja could tell would never heal. He felt sick to his stomach as he also noticed that the young boy had a shoulder dislocated, he'd have to pop that in and the idea of causing him more pain didn't feel right. He was supposed to be saving him, not hurting him.   
  
  
"C'mon, let's get you out of here."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Standing with a small sense of pride a tiny shack surronded by an uneven wooden fence basked in the sun's dying rays. It's wooden polish having seen better days on rainy days. It's neighbors were vast trees that provided it with some shade inside this maze forest.   
  
  
Two figures, one limp while the other seemed to half-drag the other , made their way up the small hill. The white ninja seeming to absorb the sun's rays, turning to his companion he couldn't believe that he had not uttered a word or made even the slightest sound. It was as if he were still trying to figure if this were all just some delusional dream that he was having.  
  
  
"So, are you feeling better?"  
  
  
The silver eyed boy stared at him asking if he was serious.  
  
  
"Ask a stupid question... You know I knew you're old man. When we get inside I'll show it to you."  
  
  
Stepping through the old wooden door it creaked a bit to alert any unwanted guests to clear out fast. Since they finally had the chance to lie down the white ninja took off his mask to reveal a middle aged man, his eyes having dark circles under them showing he had been searching for long days and hours for this young boy. Without uttering another word he procedded to a large chest that had a combination lock on it... after a few seconds the lock clicked open and he reached in to give the young boy his present.  
  
  
"This is the last thing you're father left you. I don't know what it is, but whatever you do you have to make a decision now... so do you wish to leave... or will you stay?"  
  
  
The silver eyed boy looked up to the ninja as if he had asked another stupid question. "I will stay but I have a request."  
  
  
The middle aged man waited patiently for it, his face seeming to become like a rock... solid and unmoving.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me to fight?"  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
"Revenge... revenge on Faust... revenge on Gartlant...revenge for my family and how he took them away..."  
  
  
Pacing back and forth he seemed to consider something looking at him, it was very difficult to consider since he knew the reason he wanted to learn was to kill and not to improve himself or discipline himself. If it were just out of revenge would he be able to teach him if he were impatient? Better yet could his body handle the tough lessons after he had suffered so much?  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Yes, I will do whatever it takes."  
  
  
Smiling the ninja patted him on the head as he said with great pride, "Well Locke, from this day forth you are my student and will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"  
  
  
Nodding his head Locke just stared at him as if unbelieving what just happenend.  
  
  
"Get some sleep, tomorrow the lessons will begin... I'll try and cook something later and wake you when it's ready."  
  
  
And with that the Ninja put his mask over his head again and stepped out to find something to hunt for dinner as the young silver eyed boy lay down his eyelids becoming heavier by the minute and before he knew it he was fast asleep.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
SNK: Well I know this chap. wasn't much better then the last but I promise you that it'll get better really soon! I'm just getting this ready and everything, I'm getting new ideas for this story everyday so please bear with me... and thank you for any and all reviews.  



End file.
